Una noche de luna llena
by Riux
Summary: "La luz se infiltro entre las ventanas acariciando los rostros que no dejaban de mirarse entre sí; uno por el mero interés y la confusión; el otro con intenciones más fuertes. Laura no lo sabía, pero en las noches de luna llena los monstruos tienden a dejarse llevar por sus deseos más impuros."


**Una noche de luna llena.**

Pasaban ya de las once en la Universidad de Silas, de hecho faltaban solo como quince minutos para que dieran las doce de la noche y, extrañamente, a diferencia de sus demás compañeras Laura Hollis no podía conciliar el sueño, cosa rara considerando que se habían visto obligadas a regresar a la institución y ahora se estaban alojando en una extraño departamento de la Universidad que Carmilla ofreció como presunto refugio temporal.

Era bastante grande y acogedora, tenía un aire de uno o dos siglos atrás que le daban un aspecto escalofriante, pero era mucho mejor que tener que dormir en la nieve o en cuevas raras… o graneros. Desconocía sin embargo quien podría ser el dueño. Carmilla debería saberlo, pero ya mañana le preguntaría, no quería agobiarla con preguntas de "quién" "cómo" y "cuándo" en lugar de dejarla descansar un poco; vampiro o no vampiro, todos necesitaban olvidarse un rato de las cosas que vieron durante su viaje fuera de la escuela que, aunque fascinantes, había resultado agotador.

LaFontaine y Perry fueron las primeras en caer rendidas, y de ser por ella la primera de estas se hubiese tirado en la alfombra del piso de no ser porque Perry la llevo casi arrastrando a la habitación de la segunda planta. Al poco rato su novia le mostro la habitación que compartirían juntas y que si quería podía irse a dormir ya, pues a ella todavía no le apetecía dormir y estaría despierta un rato más. Ciertamente la castaña decidió que irse a la cama sería la mejor opción, y sin embargo, muy al contrario de sus ideales su cuerpo, que hace aproximadamente unos veinte minutos atrás le pedía a gritos descansar ahora le impedía hacerlo. Que ironías.

Dio vueltas en la cama buscando una posición que le permitiera dormir. No lo pudo conseguir y, lejos de enfadarse vio en ello una excusa perfecta para dar un paseo por la singular residencia, o por lo menos esa había sido la idea ya que casi al mismo tiempo recordó que hacia video blogs en la página de la universidad. No tuvo que hacer mucho, la pequeña sala que se comunicaba con la recamara le pareció adecuada y solo tuvo que acomodar el equipo de grabación para que estuviese listo para mañana.

Todo transcurrió bien, pero ella seguía sin tener sueño.

Se acerco a la ventana dándose cuenta que la mayoría de las estrellas habían terminado ocultas detrás de unas grandes, gruesas y relampagueantes nubes de tormenta, una verdadera pena pues desde que había comenzado su relación con Carmilla de esta se le había pegado el pequeño fetiche de observar aquellas lejanas esferas de brillante energía que en otro tiempo se creyeron los ojos de los dioses en el firmamento. Pero aquella noche de tormenta, por más estrellas que se hubiesen escondido o rayos que surcaran los cielos, la gran luna, aquella noche llena, se negaba a desaparecer de su posición en lo más alto del cielo.

-Máni— Murmuro detrás del cristal el nombre que durante las épocas más antiguas de su tierra sus ancestros llamaron al sublime astro.

Pero para su mala suerte los truenos y los relámpagos siempre le habían causado pavor desde que tenía memoria y se obligo a si misma a apartarse de golpe cuando el repentino destello de un relámpago, acompañado de un trueno, hicieron su estrepitosa aparición en el cielo obligándola a retroceder varias zancadas. La repentina luz había alterado su visión cual flash de cámara, misma razón por la que no se dio cuenta de que había cierta criatura haciéndole compañía en la misma sala.

Parpadeo y tallo sus ojos varias veces para que su vista se readaptara a la escasa luz del lugar al mismo tiempo en que alguien se le acercaba por detrás colocando su barbilla en el hombro y un par de brazos se apoderaban de su cintura haciéndola soltar un gritito del susto.

-¿Qué haces despierta?— Le pregunto una voz ronca al oído.

Laura sonrió dándose la media vuelta sin soltarse del agarre y una vez que su visión regreso a la normalidad reconoció los rasgos de Carmilla Karnstein entre la penumbra y la poca luz que entraba de las ventanas.

-Olvide que andabas por aquí— Decía, librándose del ligero agarre— No estaba haciendo nada, no puedo dormir y pensé que tal vez sería buena idea echarle un vistazo al departamento. Tú sabes, la curiosidad mato al gato… Sin ofender, Carm.

Pero Carmilla, lejos de sentirse indignada o molesta, continúo hablando:

-¿Tan tarde? Están por dar las doce, no es buena idea que sigas despierta a estas horas y precisamente _esta noche._

-Vale, ¿y puedo saber el por qué?— Dijo en tono divertido, extrañada por la actitud misteriosa de la mujer vampiro, o por lo menos más que de costumbre.

Carmilla, lejos de querer alargar la conversación, parecía estarle frustrando la insistencia de Laura.

-Necesitas descansar, ha sido un viaje largo.

-Creo que ya deje en claro eso, y dudo que sea la única razón de tu muy, pero muy extraño comportamiento.

-Sabes que soy rara. Ahora vete a dormir.

-No quiero.

-Laura.

-Vamos Carm, estas exagerando, no es como si fuese a pasarme algo por no ir a la cama temprano ¡Y estas actuando raro! ¿Te pasa algo?

Carmilla suspiro, fatigada. La necedad de Laura era algo con lo que no podría lidiar en ese momento, porque si, pasaba algo y tenía el pendiente de que su pareja no se lo tomara muy bien. Le ocurría cada cierto tiempo y afectaba bruscamente su monstruosa naturaleza, misma que le costaría controlar, y que Laura estuviese ahí no ayudaba mucho. La humana desconocía ese detalle sobre ella –entre otros iguales o más grandes— por lo tanto sería algo completamente inesperado para ella, aunque estaba segura de que la haría llevarse una gran primera impresión.

Otro rayo ilumino la habitación sobresaltando a Laura, que miro alterada a la ventana. Carmilla ni se inmuto y al ver que no podría hacer nada para hacer desistir a la chica opto por dejar que las cosas pasaran, no es como si su sentido común no se viese afectado por los peculiares efectos que tenían noches como esa en ella y en sus "parientes" raciales. Se dejo caer sobre el pequeño sofá de la sala observando cómo Laura iba casi corriendo a refugiarse con ella, alterada por otra inesperada aparición de algo tan común como un trueno durante una tormenta. La escena no podía ser más perfecta para hacer uso de su deslumbrante sarcasmo.

-Mira nada más, parece que a la pequeña héroe de Silas le asustan un par de luces en el cielo.

-¡Oye!... Solo un poco— Un resplandor la hizo recargarse sobre su acompañante— A propósito, no me has dicho que te tiene tan extraña.

Carmilla sonrió ¿Decirle o no decirle? Eh ahí la cuestión. Ya eran las doce, de todos modos, habría que dejar que ella misma lo averiguara.

-Es una noche especial.

Laura volteo a verla a la cara, interesada en una explicación más completa.

-¿Especial en qué sentido?

Entonces, acercándose a su oído más lento de lo necesario, dejando a Laura sentir su frio aliento el cual le provoco un terrible y al mismo tiempo agradable escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, le murmuro, en un más que claro tono con intenciones de seducción:

-Hoy hay luna llena.

Nuevamente un estruendo colosal hizo acto de presencia en la escena, una parpadeante luz blanca ilumino por leves segundos sus rostros hasta desaparecer en la nada, pasado por completo por Laura. Pronto se vieron sumidas en la oscuridad y el silencio ligeramente interrumpido por los ligeros balbuceos de Laura, quien en lugar de obtener una respuesta concreta término por entender menos lo que quería decir Carmilla. Había llegado a acostumbrarse a su constante uso de acertijos y juegos de palabras, pero esto ya era otro nivel, y tal fue su desconcierto que no se percato de que de un momento a otro el cielo, a causa de los poderosos vientos, se había despejado lo suficiente para obtener una visión más decente de la acompañante de Gaia en su punto más alto. La luz se infiltro entre las ventanas acariciando los rostros que no dejaban de mirarse entre sí; uno por el mero interés y la confusión; el otro con intenciones más fuertes.

Laura no lo sabía, pero en las noches de luna llena los monstruos tienden a dejarse llevar por sus deseos más impuros.

-No lo entiendo, Carm— Hablo por fin la muchacha, hipnotizada por el poder que los ojos del vampiro parecían tener sobre ella.

-Entonces tendré que hacerte entender— Dijo, estando ya increíblemente cerca de su rostro.

Muy lejos de darle una explicación acerca de la influencia que tenía la luna sobre las criaturas como ella, Carmilla fue directo al grano. A Laura no le dio tiempo ni de empezar a formular la gran cuestión que se venía a continuación cuando atrapo sus labios en un fugaz beso. Le hizo gracia la forma en que abrió sus ojos reaccionando a la tan inesperada acción, pero para su deleite pronto se dejo llevar y le siguió el ritmo, una sincronización de húmedos movimientos lentos que Carmilla sabía de sobra que incitarían a su pequeña humana a seguirle el juego.

Separo sus labios unos milímetros durante un efímero periodo de tiempo para dejarla respirar y casi de inmediato volvió al ataque, esta vez levantando a la castaña en brazos mientras se ponía de pie. Dejo que sus pies tocaran la alfombra y ahí la besó con más intensidad logrando sacarle un par de deliciosos suspiros que de ahí en adelante planeaba escuchar toda la noche hasta saciarse.

Las manos de Laura se enredaron en su cuello acariciándolo de una manera lenta y sensual que solo lograba provocarla más. Entonces, ya sin poder contenerse más hizo uso de su súper fuerza y velocidad logrado acorralar a la chica contra una de las paredes. La escuchaba gemir entre beso y beso, más a Carmilla eso no le bastaba, la noche que era y su demoniaca naturaleza le impedían saciar su sed de lujuria.

Laura, sin embargo, no terminaba de entender cómo es que había pasado de estar sentada en el sofá a terminar, literalmente, contra la espalda y la pared teniendo además a una vampiresa atractiva descontrolada besándole los labios con un furor e intensidad que la hacían perder toda sensación en las piernas.

El sabor de los labios de Carmilla era sublime, le encantaba sentirlos sobre los suyos besándolos en ocasionales movimientos bruscos, como ansiosos, demasiado intensos pero sin lograr hacerle daño avanzando en un ritmo tan lento que le parecía tortuoso. Recorría su cintura con las manos de la misma manera, con una devoción casi divina, y aunque desconocía lo que había llevado a Carmilla a actuar así tan de pronto, conforme pasaron los segundos le fue importando menos; aquello le estaba gustando, y mucho.

-Carmilla… Carm… Nngh

Oh, pero que sonido más glorioso fue aquel para los tan agudos oídos del demonio. Oír su nombre salir de aquellos labios inocentes entre suspiros solo aumentaba violentamente sus ganas de llevarla a la cama de una vez por todas. Pero tenía que ser paciente, de lo contrario acabaría muy pronto y ni la una ni la otra querían que eso acabara.

Karnstein separo sus rostros unos instantes para darse a sí misma el lujo de admirar las facciones de Laura bajo la gloria de la noche ¿Era acaso su delirante estado mental causado por el estado de Selene, o su víctima se veía más que hermosa bajo su manto de luz?

El demonio sonrió, complacido por la espectacular vista que tenía ante los infernales ojos que, ya de tanto tiempo de haber existido, estaban seguros de haber encontrado la definición de belleza, y llevaba por nombre Laura. La pequeña humana era una mujer hermosa, ciego el que se atreviese a negarlo, y Carmilla no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de poder estar con ella.

Pego sus frentes, mirándola con deseo y por un momento Laura creía morir al tener a la criatura tan cerca y nada de eso cambio cuando sintió la fría mano de su pareja pasar gentilmente por su mejilla.

-Hazte si quiera una idea de lo preciosa que te ves esta noche, Laura— Prácticamente le ronroneo esas palabras agregando además una sonrisa tal que, de no ser porque se trataba de Carmilla, la chica hubiese pensado en que se convertiría en su cena.

Para entonces no le quedaron dudas sobre las intenciones de Carmilla y a su mente empezaron a llegar las historias que relataban sobre el poder de atracción que tenían los vampiros hacía sus víctimas. Los describían como maestros en la materia, tan complacientes en ese sentido como lo resultaba el infierno para sus demonios ¿Carmilla sería tan buen amante como lo narraban los cuentos? No lo dudaba, pero de igual modo estaba por averiguarlo.

Unieron sus labios una vez más y entre el beso, de a poco en poco Karnstein iba subiendo los pliegues de la camisa para dormir de la chica despojándola rápidamente de esta rompiendo unos instantes el contacto. Esta vez no dedico especial atención a su boca y descendió por la línea de su barbilla hasta llegar al cuello donde podía sentir perfectamente como la sangre fluía por la preciada yugular. Los colmillos empezaban a dolerle. Cerró con fuerza los ojos apretando la mandíbula para descartar cualquier vestigio de la sola idea de probar la sangre de su amada humana dedicándose, en cambio, a besarlo sin dejar de descender. Podía sentir cómo sus cálidas manos le recorrían la espalda, pasaba por los cabellos de su nuca y ocasionalmente frotaban sus hombros. Veía con deleite el ritmo en que su pecho, apenas cubierto con un sostén cuyos tirantes estaban fuera de posición, subía y bajaba en medio de las entrecortadas respiraciones o jadeos de placer.

Regreso a sus labios, besándolos con tanta intensidad como al principio, rodeando su cintura con aplomo, pasando sus manos por su espalda y muslos, sin dejar ni un solo insignificante milímetro por tocar. Masajeo sus pechos, acaricio sus brazos e hizo que las piernas de ella se enredaran en su cintura mientras presionaban sus cuerpos contra la tapizada pared que les servía de apoyo. Laura juraría que se desvanecería en sus brazos de no encontrarse en la posición en la que estaba, y por mero reflejo presiono más sus piernas en sus costados pensando por un momento en que podría romperle una costilla a su novia pero esta ni se inmuto.

-Más…Más, por favor— Jadeo entre el beso, apenas separándose unos cuantos milímetros de sus labios.

-¿Estás segura, Laura?— Pregunto en tono sugerente. Sabía cuál sería su respuesta, pero su falta de cordura la hacían querer escucharlo salir de su boca.

-Si— Respondió de inmediato, besándole los labios— Si, estoy segura. Soy tuya esta noche y las demás.

-Lo sé— Le murmuro al oído produciéndole infinitas olas de placer.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que había terminado en la misma cama donde momentos atrás no podía dormir ahora con Carmilla encima de ella, besándola, acariciándola con tortuosa paciencia mientras que de a poco en poco sus prendas molestaban más e iban importando menos. Una noche larga sin duda, misma noche en la que Laura pudo comprobar que las historias que hablaban sobre los buenos amantes que llegaban a ser los vampiros se quedaban realmente muy cortas con la realidad.

Varias horas después Laura fue la primera en despertar de las dos, sintiéndose un tanto agotada todavía, con el cabello hecho una épica calamidad y varias marcas de mordidas y chupetones en zonas del cuerpo que ya se las arreglaría para esconder. A su lado estaba Carmilla, aun dormida, con la cara oculta en su cabello abrazándola de espaldas con algunos mechones del suyo propio cubriéndole el rostro. Sabía que Carmilla dormía mucho y no la vería despierta hasta el medio día, y por más que le pesara tener que dejar su lugar en la cama con ella considero que era hora de comenzar nuevamente con su estadía en Silas.

Se ducho, se cambio con algo que disimulara las marcas en su cuello y hombros, arreglo el campo de batalla en el que se había convertido su cabello y salió a desayunar algo. Se le veía contenta, más de lo común en Laura, aunque algo agotada, pero más lo uno que lo otro. Fue hasta la cocina donde se preparo un cereal y un poco de chocolate caliente en su tasa preferida. Unos minutos después de haberse sentado vio a LaFontaine entrar en la cocina, todavía en pijama, rascándose la cabeza y bostezando; tal era su estado que ni cuenta debió darse de su presencia.

-Buenos días, LaF— Saludo y solo así logro que la científica le prestara atención.

-¿Eh?...Oh buenos días, Laura. Siento no haberte saludado antes, Perry despertó más temprano de lo normal y se puso a limpiar con la aspiradora.

-Ella y su obsesión por la limpieza— Comento divertida, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Sí. A propósito, ¿por casualidad no notaste algo extraño en Carmilla ayer?

Laura estuvo a punto de atragantarse con una cucharada de cereal. Suerte que supo disimular.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Curiosidad. Leí unos cuantos datos sobre monstruos y cosas raras el otro día y decía algo sobre la influencia de la luna llena, hay muchos de esos por aquí, no se por que. Según el libro, en estas noches los vampiros pueden ponerse como… extraños.

-Ayer hubo luna llena— Murmuro Laura, pensativa.

-Si, por eso te pregunto ¿Le notaste algo fuera de lo vampíricamente normal?

Laura guardo silencio mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, relacionando cada uno con el comportamiento extraño de su novia, los acertijos sobre la luna y el hecho de que prácticamente la había dejado agotada por… bailar como en mil seiscientos noventa y ocho.

-No— Respondió sonriente— Todo estuvo de maravilla.

LaFontaine se encogió de hombros diciendo que probablemente el libro estaba mal. Laura fingió suponerlo, pues mientras el cerebro del grupo se levantaba para hacer su desayuno, detrás de la tasa de chocolate caliente Laura tenía en su cara una sonrisa cómplice que logro ocultar, fingiendo estar bebiendo el chocolate caliente.

Entonces… ¿cada que tanto sale la luna llena?


End file.
